chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
Sasha is the first among Daemon's followers to join him on his quest and serves as his unofficial right-hand woman. Her loyalty and dedication towards her swordsman mirrors that of Kitten's with Daniel Sorres. Appearance Sasha wears green leg armor over her reptilian scales, a tight fitting green shirt and panties, black hip armor plates with white talons on the bottoms, green sleeves on her lower arms, and a black choker with white studs. She has reptilian hands, legs, and tail with rough green scales on them along with having pointed reptile ears. Her long brown hair is kept up in a pony tail, her eyes are dark green, and her weapon of choice is an oversized steel broadsword that she carries wherever she goes. Personality Sasha is best described as Daemon's personal knight. She cares about him more than anything and fights to help him achieve his goal above all else. Her attitude is always serious while her focus is constantly on aiding and protecting Daemon with a fearsome fighting spirit. While being completely dedicated to serving Daemon however she can Sasha has demonstrated her ability to care and protect others she comes across with a kindhearted spirit. One such instance is her encounter of Luna and Emily in Act III, where upon seeing Emily in a weakened state she threatens Luna thinking she was abusing her while asking Emily if she needed help. She then offers to share her food with Emily as she hates seeing children starving. Another case is when Cindy attempted to eat her in Act VIII. After Daemon saved her with his fire magic he gave Sasha the final say if Cindy needed to be put down, to which Sasha remarked that Cindy is too naive and simpleminded to kill and chose to let her live. Being a reptile girl Sasha has a high sense of pride and nobility when it comes to her actions and those she fights. While being quick to anger and even quicker to draw her blade if anyone even looks at Daemon the wrong way she will not use lethal force with those she fights unless needed. This isn't to say she won't seriously injure or possibly maim the poor soul that crossed her, however they at least will live to tell the tale unless they posed a significant threat to either her or her swordsman. She and Rulo both always refer to Daemon as their Master, with Daemon constantly having them correct themselves and call him by his name until Act VIII when he gives up on trying to get them to stop. Abilities Strength: Though reptile girls are known for being strong fighters, Sasha takes it up to a whole new level with her own physical prowess. When seen in her early teen years she isn't able to lift her large broadsword without seriously straining herself. Now an adult and having traveled with Daemon for so long, she's able to wield her sword with one hand without trouble and even catch it barehanded when its thrown at her. Her stamina is extraordinarily high, allowing her to run non-stop for long distances without showing any fatigue. Swordsmanship: Her oversized broadsword isn't just for intimidating her foes, it's also a very destructive weapon in her skilled hands. Sasha is able to swing her blade at high speed or stop it instantly with complete control, and her quick-thinking allows her to block or parry incoming attacks with both her sword or body armor while always keeping on the offensive. Development Sasha is first seen at the end of Act I accompanying Daemon and Rulo into the city of Ashwood in search of a fragment of Eden, a piece of Twilight's key that Daemon is seeking. She's always seen by Daemon's side, aiding him in his search of the missing key fragments and always standing ready to leap into battle for him at a moment's notice. Throughout the series it becomes clear that Sasha is completely in love with Daemon yet is unable to consummate any feelings with him, always being prohibited from doing so by something and choosing to hold her tongue from saying too much words of affection. This is because of the sword Daemon wields, the Archlight's Blade, which can only be used by a virgin. Because of him using the enchanted sword to aid him with his quest he is unable to choose any as a mate, something Sasha understands and accepts while at the same time harboring a deep grudge towards the sword's existence. This being the case Sasha continues to aid her swordsman while holding in her lustful desires completely, hoping to help him achieve his goal so that he no longer needs the sword and can one day take her as his mate. In Season II - Act I, the Archlight's Blade is destroyed during the battle between Daemon and Cataclysm. Afterwards, with the burden of the holy blade no longer holding him back, and with Sasha's open confession of love and dedication towards his cause, Daemon finally takes Sasha and mates with her. History In Act VI Sasha reveals how she came to be with Daemon. Her old clan of reptile girls had exiled all those they deemed weak and unworthy to live with them, including Sasha and her two sisters, Rishla and Carla. Being left to starve in the wastelands her sisters grew desperate and turned on Sasha, intending to eat her alive to get their strength back. Before being devoured Daemon passed by their cave, with Sasha then swallowing her pride and desperately calling out for help. To her surprise Daemon did in fact come to her rescue, killing her sisters and healing her mortal wounds, before taking his leave. Determined to be worthy of being with her savior Sasha donned the heaviest armor and weapon in their cave and chased after Daemon, managing to catch up to him before losing all her strength again. Taking pity on the reptile girl Daemon carried her to a greener grassland and let her regain her strength at a river. It is there that Sasha learned of Daemon being a monster himself, yet does not let that get in the way of her growing feelings for him and declares she wishes to stay with Daemon as him being her new master. Daemon tells her to rest and consider what she's asking, as well as learn to properly hold her heavy weapon before she can come with him. Sasha agrees and spends the next day struggling to hold her sword to no success. It is then she meets Rulo nearby, with the two quickly getting into a fight. Sasha manages to defeat Rulo, yet when given the option of finishing her off she decides to do the honorable thing and spare the orc's life. Although she won the fight she had become weakened even further so her sword became impossible to lift. Enraged, Sasha attacks Rulo and the two become trapped under rubble in an old ruins. Unable to move the two slowly get to know each other and reconcile from their squabble. It is then that swarm descend upon the ruins and prepare to eat the two trapped girls. Before they can be devoured Daemon returns and annihilates the entire colony of monsters, as well as eating the last one alive for his own food. After being freed Sasha laments that she wasn't able to lift her sword to prove herself, with Daemon then saying he never expected her to be able to do that in one day and was still impressed by her resolve to try as she did. He also commended her for showing Rulo mercy instead of killing her when she had the chance. Sasha expresses her gratitude and offers her body to him for his pleasure, to which she is again denied. When asked why he won't even play with her at all he answers that he doesn't want to have only a taste of something he wants only to then stop. Knowing that Daemon does in fact want her Sasha instantly becomes smitten and pledges herself to him, intending to do whatever she needs to so that they may one day mate together. Harem Role Sasha's role in Daemon's harem is that of the knight. Her loyalty and dedication to Daemon is unparalleled as well as her self-control when it comes to her inner nature. Despite being completely obsessed with her swordsman she keeps her lustful desires hidden with great willpower in order to properly serve him and remain on his good side. She is an expert swordswoman and has trained her body to have greater strength and stamina so that she may always follow Daemon and remain by his side. Quotes Season 1 "Before being exiled I trained to be the best I could, I wanted to do my race proud and be a shining example of what we could become. After being exiled I lost everything. My strength faded, my hope faded, and my family . . . I lost that too." ~Act VI, Ch.9 (to Daemon) "...you proved without a shadow of a doubt that you are the only one I would ever wish to mate with. Your strength, your valor, the way you gave me a life worth living in this world. You being a monster doesn't change anything, you're still the one my life belongs to and I shall gratefully give it to you." ~Act VI, Ch.9 Hollia (to the other girls): "What is he?" Rulo: "My master." Forrus: "My lord." Sasha: "Mine." ~Act VIII, Ch.8 Season 2 "I love you, Daemon. My master, my king, my everything. I've loved you since the moment you saved my life, since the moment you gave me a great purpose to fulfill in this world, since you helped me become the best reptile girl I could possibly be. I can't keep quiet about this anymore, master. I love you so much, and I need you with every fiber of my being." ~S.2, Act I, Ch.8 Artwork Sasha - Reptile Girl.png Sasha.png Chronicles of Eden Group4.png Character Sheet - Sasha.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reptile Girl